


Rest Up, Little Snowflake

by ChaseDawg12



Series: The White Rose Oneshot Anthology [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, I really hope this is canon, It seems all angsty but the fluff is there I promise, Oneshot, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseDawg12/pseuds/ChaseDawg12
Summary: A oneshot mostly based on what I really hope will happen with Weiss and Ruby following where we leave off Team RWBY in the most recent episode as of this story's publication, while also explaining the head canon dynamic I have of Winter and Weiss' relationship pre-Beacon
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Series: The White Rose Oneshot Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630600
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Rest Up, Little Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes nothing again... this is my second work ever so it may be rough around the edges, but my girlfriend who's written fan fiction for months now tells me my stuff is genuinely good and not supportive SO "yeah good job"... so there's that. Hope you like this dream of a follow up to last episode in what became an angsty mess sprinkled with a little fluff

“This is the part where they ask us for help”

All four members of the shockingly victorious team RWBY were staring at Maria and Pietro like they were possessed. Weiss dropped poor Marrow’s legs in no time flat.

“Um… how long were you two standing there?! Because uh… if you weren’t there long… it’s not what you think… I uh...we were...” Ruby kept stumbling along with words trying to form a thought to convince the two of them that no crime was committed.

“No no deary, we just happened to be walking through the building and heard the call warning of martial law and while looking for you four, we heard loud crashes and bangs and figured what was up. Do not worry little child.”

“Ok, ok. They aren’t dead, don’t worry. They’re just tied up and unconscious right now, but they’ll come to eventually. I’ll-”

“You’ll do nothing with these bodies, deary. Me and Pietro have just the plan for how to move them to a natural location where they can wake up and forget everything that happened. There’s other problems the illustrious Team RWBY needs to handle. Ruby, Weiss, I suggest you two go help Winter in her process in becoming Winter Maiden. Blake and Yang, you continue to help evacuate. Move, move, move!”

“Yes ma’am!” they all yelled in unison, as they ran off in their respective pairs to their tasks for the evening.

********

The dynamic red and white friend duo were speed walking through the corridors for what felt like twenty minutes before Weiss started to feel like she was doing something regrettable. As they walked, she let her overthinking about the earlier events overpower her brain, leading to her doing something that would become unforgettable.

“Hey Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk for a second? Winter is a trained military official, I’m sure she knows what she’s doing and can wait for a few more minutes. I...uh…have something on my mind.”

“Sure Weiss, what’s up?”

“So, uh, about earlier…”

“Oh…”

“Oh no, we don’t have to...I was just… I-”

“Weiss, no, it’s ok… I was thinking about it too if we’re being completely honest.”

“Oh… I guess what I really wanted to say about it was thank you. Thank you so much for saving me back there. I know it probably felt insignificant to you just blocking a casual attack to protect one of your teammates, but to me it felt special. I can’t place my finger on why exactly, but I’m really appreciative for you doing that and I don’t know how to repay you for such a simple yet powerful action.”

“I mean, you kind of already did.”

“That was nothing. Just an ice wall. I didn’t physically jump in harm’s way to save you like you did for me.”

“Well it served  _ and  _ accomplished the same goal, that sounds pretty even in my book to be completely honest with you, partner.”

“Fine, if you really want to pass up this opportunity for me to give you someth-”

“Wait!  _ Fine _ , there is one thing you can always give me.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

Ruby suddenly yanked Weiss into a tight embrace. Weiss, never one to show too much emotion on the outside, always secretly loved these Ruby hugs on the inside. Something about an embrace from her tiny, young, yet charismatic leader made her feel different than any other hugs she had ever gotten from anyone else. Something about Ruby’s hugs felt… different. It felt softer, warmer… she felt safer from the dangers of the world around them when she was in Ruby’s arms, but she wasn’t entirely sure why and she definitely wasn’t about to start questioning it right now of all times.

She wrapped her free arm around her friend to pull her in closer, always an easy oblige from the lady in red. Ruby nuzzled her head into Weiss’ chest a little bit before they released the embrace…  _ that was different _ . Ruby casually laughed it off with her signature smirk.  _ Why did I do that? _

“Ok Weiss, you ready to help your sister fulfill her destiny for this world?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Ruby.”

“Then let’s do this… together.”

Ruby stuck out her hand for her partner to grab.  _ Am I in a fever dream? …..is Ruby in a fever dream? _ It was no matter, she had no problem with the solidarity of her leader and companion. Off they went as one to find the new maiden… they hoped

********

“Um… last time I came here with Winter, I think we turned right around he-”  _ *smash* _

_ *bang* _

Fire and ice were exploding out of the room at a rapid rate.

“ _ Cinder _ ”

“Winter…”

Metal scraps hit the wall. “....Penny?”

They both sprinted into the room. Winter had been pinned into a corner via a few of Penny’s swords by Cinder. Penny, however, was nowhere to be seen.

“ _ CINDER FALL _ .”

“Ah, Ruby Rose, we meet again. Long time no see. How have you been? No matter, you and Ice Princess there are just in time for the grand finale. Sit, relax, enjoy the sho-”

“ _ What _ did you do to Penny?”

“Oh, her? Nothing. Here.”

A metal object rolled over to Ruby’s feet. It was Penny’s head with a shattered face and broken wires.

“Don’t worry Ms. Rose, I was nice. There should be enough here to salvage so Robo-doc there can fix her up and continue her mere waste of an existence in Remnant…”

Ruby was ready to tear Crescent Rose through Cinder’s whole body, but Cinder feared no one in life, and thus she proceeded.

“You know, it’s a real shame Penny is a robot. She’ll never understand how you keep failing her. She’ll keep leaving her trust in your hands, you’ll keep letting her down, and she’ll keep dying. A very sad fate for poor robogirl, truly. Never knowing her best friend didn’t save her twice now would truly crush her…”

“ _ EEEENOUUGHHHHHH _ ” Ruby shrieked as she charged Cinder at full speed. 

_ Oh, silly child, how you play right into my hand _ . 

Cinder quickly ripped another one of Penny’s knives and threw it straight at the rushing Ruby. It was inches away from her heart before an ice wall emerged in front of her for the second time that evening. In a pure stunned state from being pure moments away from almost dying, she slowly backed up as Weiss commanded her, “Ruby, it’s not worth it. Your emotions is what she wants. Penny can be saved. Your fragile, delicate life cannot. It’s not worth it to fight this battle.” 

_ Is Weiss crying a little? No, she can’t be. It’s not like I died. Did the moment scare her tha- _

“Is that so, Ms. Schnee?”

“Huh?”

“Well, Snowflake , if you could not tell... I have your sister pinned into this wall right here and she may or may not have already obtained winter maiden powers. And judging by your reaction, I’d deem it correct to assume you didn’t think about how I am already the fall maiden. If your sister dies at my hands, I am now a double maiden. So, ice queen, I’d say this is more than just a simple battle, no?”

Right at that moment, Winter finally ripped the swords out of the wall and charged hard at Cinder. She laughed at the novice move from the elder Schnee and rolled her eyes before she stuck a nearby spear straight through Winter, just as she had done to young Weiss so long ago. But this time, there was no one to save the day. No semblance to heal the pain.

She stared right into Ruby’s soul as she twisted the spear deeper and deeper and spoke the words that rang in Ruby’s mind for weeks: “Now, Ms. Rose, I know you’ve seen firsthand how I like to finish off maidens. Care to join me for anoth-”

“You no good, rotten, evil, SLIMY, DISGUSTING, VILE, ABSOLUTE B-” Weiss couldn’t even think to finish her sentence as she charged Cinder with all her speed, and caught her square in the temple with a blow that rendered the fall maiden unconscious. Her body flailed back and crashed through the window. Unfortunately, Neo was right there executing the evacuation plan, and floated off using her umbrella, a la Mary Poppins, lugging Cinder’s body with her. That rotten woman would live to fight another day

Weiss just stood there in shock and anger and her adrenaline flowing through her body before she remembered the situation that just occurred and ran over to her ailing sister.

“Winter. Winter speak to me. You’re ok right? You’re gonna be ok. We’re gonna get you help and you’re gonna make it out of here alive. You hear me? Winter?”

“Wei-eiss…..” Winter barely got out as she used all her strength to cusp Weiss’ face in her hand. Weiss held on to that hand as if her life depended on it. Hell, maybe Winter’s did

“Winter please, you’re gonna make it out of here, I promise.”

“Weiss, I  _ *cough cough*  _ I don’t think I… tell you enough how you’ve  _ *wheeze* _ grown since you joined Team RWBY. Y-You’ve… become….a woman….”

“That’s very sweet Winter but please stop using your strength…. I…. I’m sure the medics will be here soon.”

“Weiss, darling… you and I...b-b-both  _ *gag*  _ know I… I won’t make it… but I know you will make a fantastic wint-”

“Winter no that’s crazy talk they’ll be here any minute please…”

“Weiss, do….do not worry. You are strong enough……. Just know that I…. I lo-...lov-.....”

Winter’s grip loosened and her eyes glossed over. Shortly after, the transfer of maiden powers between Winter and Weiss commenced and transpired without a sound. The time was too solemn for words. Winter Schnee was dead. Murdered in cold blood before her time. Dead in her younger sister’s arms.

“No… no no no no no… no no… Winter… this isn’t funny…. You can wake up now… Winter…. Winter??? WINTER???? WINTER PLEASE…..”

_ There’s no use… my sister… my sister was murdered by that cold hearted evil VILE CREATION.  _

An unholy shriek came out of Weiss’ mouth as she charged with Myrtenaster towards the window Cinder fell out of to smash everything to dust in case that unholy monster was still lurking over there and her collapse was a Neopolitan illusion

She didn’t make it. Halfway there, she just collapsed and emotionally broke. She sobbed her eyes out for what felt like days but was only mere minutes. Everything inside of her was broken. Her role model in life… her inspiration… her sister… gone… her life snatched in front of her. Nothing was fair. Life is a disaster. Her heart felt smashed into dust particles and then dispersed out. She felt like nothingness...

********

_ My role model… my world… _

Everything Winter was to Weiss kept droning on and on in her head… Winter really was her everything…

Winter meant the world to Weiss, and vice versa, since what felt like the start to her, and honestly she may not have been wrong. Weiss was born a few days after Winter turned 5, and a baby sister was everything that a young Winter had wanted for quite some time, and the best one she could have ever gotten was received with open arms, literally. All she ever did was want to hold the small child she was blessed to call her sister.

Growing up, Weiss soon adopted the adoration that Winter had for her and reciprocated it back… by doing more than just adopting the adoration. She became a firm believer in the philosophy that imitation is the most sincere form of flattery, so that’s what she did. She began being inspired by her fashion, and adopted bits and pieces of it on occasion for special family banquets. She even adopted her demeanor, that of a strong independent woman who didn’t need comforting or help. 

This, sadly, would come in handy shortly after her 13th birthday, when Winter announced that she had had enough with their parents, Jaques had become more and more abusive to his whole family about 8 months ago while Willow had begun slipping into alcoholism. This left little Weiss, already hurt inside that her world was leaving her to fend for herself against the abusive at times Jaques. Every punishment, every discipline, every beating she took… she stayed strong. She got so used to this for years, that she turned it into a social trait and just didn’t talk to anyone… anyone except Winter, who kept the best of correspondence with her little sister every day while in Atlas, where she now worked in the military. Every day, a young Weiss would promise that one day she would escape too and they would fight together, and every day a supportive Winter would respond, “Of course we are sis, you’re the strongest person I know and you will be able to handle anything” 

********

_ You’re the strongest person I know… _

_ You will be able to handle anything... _

_ All damned lies! _

She kept trying to convince herself of this fallacy she would never believe. 

Winter would never lie to her. Maybe she was deceived? 

That had to be it, because she sure as hell wasn’t what Winter kept saying she was. She wasn’t strong. She was that weak little girl that Jaques kept drilling into her head every time he thought she acted up. Look at her, slowly curling up more and more into a smaller and smaller ball. This wasn’t ladylike, this was childish. 

And she couldn’t handle anything. She couldn’t handle saving her own sister, how in the world was she now supposed to handle being the winter maiden? How could she do that when she couldn’t even handle her own emotions? Did she have emotions right now? She wasn’t sure… all she felt was emptiness and grief and pain that seemed to be rooted so deep that nothing would ever be able to truly console her and heal the emotional scars that cut her so deeply into her soul.

Then, an arm draped around her. Then wrapped around her. Then picked her up off the floor and became accompanied by another arm that wrapped around her in a hug. With each action, she felt her soul slowly healing and her spirits, barely, but still raising higher and higher. Something about these arms felt… familiar. Safe. Comforting. Protecting. Warm

“W-Wi-Winter?”

“Sadly... no, but hopefully I’m good enough to make you feel at least a little better.”

“R-Ruby… you… you saw all that? I- I… Ugh I-” Weiss didn’t even know what to say as she tried to get up out of pure embarrassment. The crying, however, had made her too weak and she collapsed to the floor again like an injured deer.

“Shhh it’s all going to be ok. You have nothing to be afraid of or embarrassed about. It will be ok, Weiss.” 

“Ruby… you don’t understand… you n-”

“Never had someone you cared about like you did about Winter die in front of you? I suppose. But… I was old enough that I can remember my mother saying goodbye to me for the final time…”

“Ruby… I’m so sorry…”

“Weiss, it’s all ok, I’m the one who brought it u-”

“No… no… not that. About earlier today, when you had that emotional breakdown… I… I wasn’t there for you… I just stood there in utter shock… I’ve just seen you in so many situations look so brave… and just… I never thought it was possible for you to feel that way… I’m so sorry…”

“You think I’m brave?”

“Fearless, if I’m being honest.”

“Well, you’ve got to have a fear first in order to be brave and fearless against it.”

“W-Why is this long hug and all this talking working? Why do I feel better thanks to your presence? Why am I healing so quickly?”

“Well... I think I recall in that one lecture of Aura 101, the day you skipped for the deal on your manicure for the ball back at Beacon, that there’s this special bond between two people where if someone feels the aura close by of their intended soulmate chosen by the gods in a time of dire need, their needs are fulfilled and they begin to heal their soul.”

“What….are you… what are you trying to... say Ruby?”

“To be honest with you Weiss, in that moment I was just theorizing and recalling and not really implying anything at all, but since you bring it up, I think this spiritual interaction and the actions at the battle with Ace Ops and the exchange in the corridors and our conversation just now…just...everything... we  _ both _ have some feelings we’ve hidden for far too long from each other and should discuss. But right now is not the time for discussion… now is the time for rest. So get comfortable and rest up, my little snowflake. Ruby’s here. I’ll keep you safe.”

With that being said, Weiss moved her head onto Ruby’s lap and nuzzled up and Ruby rewarded the action by proceeding to play with strands of Weiss’ hair as the sole Schnee daughter allowed herself to relax and drift off into a deep, deep sleep as the souls intertwined deeper and deeper that day…

...the day that Weiss completely opened up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm still new, lots and any feedback will be greatly appreciated...
> 
> I really wish this would be canon


End file.
